noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 322
|image = Ch322.png |Release Date = 19 May 2014 |Chapter = 322 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 321 |Next Chapter = Chapter 323}}As the dust clears, Tao laughs in triumph, believing that they have defeated Kentas. However, Takeo remains focused and suggests that they leave now before he has a chance to finish them off. Whilst they are discussing, Kentas emerges out of the dust, unharmed, but extremely angry. He is very embarrassed about himself and slashes the air. Whilst the former DA-5 agents manage to dodge the attack, M-21 fails to react in time and takes the hit. As M-21 groans on the ground, Takeo asks Tao to take care of M-21 while he faces Kentas. As Kentas tries to stop Tao, Takeo grabs his attention by shooting him with his nerve-damaging bullets, which seem to be of no effect to Kentas. Kentas, who isn't even amused by the pathetic bullets, slash at Takeo, who rather impressively manages to dodge and attack at the same time. However, Kentas blocks the bullets with ease and decides to end this quickly - he slashes once more at Takeo, who dodges and is glad to have gotten his attention fully. As Takeo continues to fight, Tao tells M-21 to stay put whilst he goes to help Takeo. Takeo continues to dodge and shoot, but soon he becomes tired and receives a cut on his chest. Kentas praises his quick movement but tells him that that is all he has, which is only impressive when compared to his other abilities. As Kentas pushes on against Takeo, Takeo decides to go for a final, decisive attack as he quickly sprints back from Kentas, who is very surprised to see that he can move even faster. Kentas tries to stop him by slashing at him, but becomes more irritated to see that the attack has been dodged once again. As he mutters curses under his breath, he sees that Tao has caught him in a trap as his legs become tangled by the wires, whilst Takeo charges at him at his full speed. After a large explosion, M-21 is surprised to see that his companions have been so easily defeated by the werewolf, as Kentas is holding off the wires with one hand whilst holding Takeo by the throat with the other. Kentas acknowledges that the duo aren't too bad and proved to be quite entertaining. As Tao is overwhelmed by Kentas's power, Kentas throws Takeo into the ground and swings around the wires, causing Tao to swing into the air. Kentas times his punch perfectly to smash Tao into a rock. As Kentas prepares to attack the most concerning one (M-21), he realizes that Takeo has slashed his back from behind. Takeo screams at M-21 to flee and Tao agrees with his teammate. M-21 remains confused but Tao tells him that it was already impossible for the trio to beat Kentas from the beginning and tells him to escape the scene. Takeo tells him not to hesitate as he still has something to do; As Kentas ruthlessly beats up Tao and Takeo, M-21 remembers his original aim: to find his friend's names. He questions himself, asking what he has been doing until now, just at the sight of a real werewolf. His mind fills with emotion as he asks himself whether he should flee without them, whether he is going to lose yet another comrade. He reminisces his good days with Tao and Takeo, the times when Tao lavishly spent his wages only within days of receiving his monthly pay, when Tao encouraged the him and Takeo to work harder for their new equipments, or even just casually walking through the gates of Ye Ran High School... he tells himself: ''''I shall never lose a friend so powerlessly again.' '''He grits his teeth as he convinces himself and soon he gives off vast amount of aura and a wolf howl. Not only do Tao and Takeo stare at M-21, but Kentas also becomes shocked, to see the awakened M-21, blazing in anger.